Disney vs Marvel
by Hewylewis
Summary: A lone boy leads a band of Disney's finest heros against Marvel's nastiest villains. Chapter 2 added. Please Read and Review
1. Jimmy's prologue

Jimmy Hinkel was twelve years old and lived in Mont Pilier, Vermont. He loved to read comics and watch movies. The movies he watched the most were always from Disney. He loved watching Aladdin defeating Jafar, and Simba taking his place as king of Pride Rock. And with comics, Marvel were the only ones he read. One day, he was sitting on the couch watching Hercules on tv, when suddenly the tv did something weird. Hercules was replaced by a pair of large yellow eyes.

"What the?" Jimmy said. "what's going on?" He got up and tried to fix the reception. "Must be a pirate broadcasting or somethi..."

"Hello, Jimmy", interupted a strange low voice. Jimmy jumped back in surprise. The voice came from the tv.

"Huh?" He said. "Who's that and where are you?"

Suddenly, the room began to shake and rumble. The ceiling tuned black and opened up a swirling vortex. The vortex started to suck up everything that was in the room. Jimmy held on to the sofa as hard as he could, but had know luck. He was quickly sucked up faster than a blink of the eye.

He screamed as he twisted and twirled through the swirling vortex. Lightning flashed, the vortex howled. Jimmy went faster, and faster and faster through the vortex until finally, he was thrown onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Jimmy regained conciusness and got up onto his feet. He looked around to find that he was in a bright light in a dark area. Jimmy felt cold, and frightened. His whole body began to shiver. "Hello?" He shouted. "Anyone here? Where am I?"

"You are in non reality," said the same voice he had heard before. Then up in the sky, two giant yellow eyes faded in and stared at Jimmy. "Welcome."

"Who...what are you?' Asked jimmy.

"I am the controler."

"The what?"

"A supreme being more powerful than anything in the universe."

Jimmy's mouth dropped, "you mean like... god?"

"Yes," answered the Controler. "In a matter of speaking." The eyes closed and transformed into a tall middle aged man with long grey hair and goutee wearing a long black cloak. "Maybe this form would be better suited for the likes of you."

"Uh...ok. Why am I here?" Jimmy scratched his head.

"To solve a perdiciment I've been trying to solve." The controler pointed out to the stars. "You see, in reality there is only one universe. But in non reality, there are millions of universes. I have been studying one in paticular that you are interested in, the Disney universe."

The controler waved his hand, and a swirling window opened up in the sky. The window produced clips of different disney films about heroes fighting bad guys. "I've been studying this particular universe for years and I've discovered that all of it's heroes always win against it's villains." The controler changed the view. "But, what if I were to introduce another kind of villain into it's realms?"

"What kind of villains?" Asked jimmy.

"The ones from the...Marvel comic universe." He answered, then the view targeted on a small man wearing a brown trench coat and goggles. There were what apeared to be four large black metal tentacles sticking out of his back. "Doctor Otto Octavius, or otherwise known as Doctor Octopus. He uses science to commit his evil deeds. I have big plans for him."

Just then, doc ock vanished from the picture and was replaced by a green imp-looking man wearing a purple outfit and flying a bat shaped glider. The man let out a maniacal laugh. The controler smiled. "This man, the Green Goblin, has a mind more sinister than any normal criminal. He will do nicely."

The Green Goblin was replaced by a man dressed in silver armor covered in a green cloak. "Another doctor im interested in, who rules with an iron fist. I have great plans for Doctor Doom."

Just then flashes of other villains were seen in the window. "I'm also interested in Magneto, Sabretooth, Hydro Man, Mysterio, Electro, and the Scorpion." The picture then flashed into a big light. "Now, I'll send each of them into a different disney realm and speed time to a year." The window showed different disney realms falling apart and smoking.

Jimmy gasped. "Why are you doing this?" He shouted. "And what do you want me for!"

"I have chosen you to lead the Disney heroes against the Marvel villains." The controller answered. "You have spent your life dedicated to the heroes of Disney, and you have always believed that they could triumh. Now let's see if you can lead them against this different kind of villain."

The controler waved his hand, and the two were teleported to old looking laboratory. "This is an old army base on a barren alien world." The controller pointed to a large computer. "You may use this computer to teleport thireen disney heroes to help you fight. I have teleported the villains to the other side of the planet. Be careful of which heroes you choose. Good luck." And just like that, the controller vanished, leaving Jimmy all alone with the computer.

Jimmy went to the computer. "Hmm," he said. "I need someone quick and agile. Computer, teleport aladdin and the magic carpet."

A picture of Aladdin flying the carpet apeared on screen. Jimmy thought again, "Now I need a strong leader who can solve problems and have his friends help him out no matter what. Computer, teleport Simba. Wait, also send nala, tiomon and pumbaa." Their pictures also apeared on screen.

"Now I need a cunning mind or two that can solve problems, but can also fight. Computer, teleport the mermaid, Ariel, and Milo from Atlantis." Their pictures apeared on screen. "I'm also gonna need some strong warriors. Computer, teleport Hercules, the Beast. And the gargoyles Goliath, and Hudson." The three warriors's pictures apeared on screen. "Now I need a cunning warrior who knows the martial arts. Computer, teleport Fa Mulan." Mulan's picture apeared. "One last hero. Hmmm. Computer, teleport...Tarzan." His picture apeared.

"Ready to teleport," said the computer.

"Teleport now!" Shouted Jimmy.

The computer hummed and glowed. Suddenly a large beam of light apeared next to the computer and the thirteen heroes apeared. They all stared and asked each other what was going on. Then jimmy walked up and said, "welcome my friends, welcome to the fight of your lives."


	2. Simba's prologue

**A/N: Chapter submitted by Gijinka Renamon**

Morning dawned over the Pride Lands, sending golden rays across the plains. At Pride Rock, Simba, the Lion King, stood at the end of one of the rocks that made up the great stone formation, watching the dawning light. His mate, Nala, joined him, tail flicking back and forth.

"Good morning, Simba," she said with a smile.

"Good morning," Simba replied, nuzzling her. "And how are we this morning?"

"Fine." The lioness looked down at her stomach, which seemed larger that usual.

Simba smiled. All was well with the world… suddenly; there was a huge, almost blinding, flash of light that caught their attention.

"What was that?" Nala asked nervously. Simba just shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out. You head back to the den and stay there."

She nodded and ran back inside. When Simba was sure that she was gone, he rushed down the side of the rock formation and onto the Pride Lands. By the time he reached the Watering Hole, all the animals had vacated, and he was alone… save for a small figure in a brown trench coat and green goggles… something about him gave Simba the creeps.

Shaking off his fear, he shouted, "Hey! Who are you?"

The figure said nothing, but just turned to look at him.

"Answer me!"

Suddenly, four black metallic-looking tentacles emerged from underneath the man's trench coat and shot out at him.

"Aah!" Simba narrowly dodged them in time by rolling out of way. Looking up, he saw the man making his way towards Pride Rock. "No!" Getting to his feet, he loped after him, and managed to knock the man down. But the man pushed him away and kept on going.

When he reached Pride Rock, he was surrounded by a group of lionesses. "Don't move." One of them hissed. The lionesses leapt at him, but his tentacles swatted them away like flies. With them gone, he stormed into the den, grabbed Nala, and stormed back out.

By that time, Simba had reached Pride Rock, and saw the man climbing Pride Rock's peak. "Nala!"

"Simba!" she cried. "Help!"

"Nala I'm coming!" He took a running jump, and dug his claws into the rock face, slowly inching his way up. "You let her go!" he yelled at the man, and rushed towards him. The man turned, still holding Nala in his grasp.

"Oh, so you want her? Okay. I'll give her to you." And with that, the tentacle that held Nala moved towards him…and suddenly dropped her. "Oops…butterfingers." The man said, smiling cruelly.

"No!" Simba could only watch as she fell, but managed to catch her claws on a jutting rock. Simba turned to face the man, and, growling, leapt at him, knocking him off the rock. Together, they rolled down the slope. When they hit the ground, they rolled apart, and faced each other, circling around, glaring at each other. Simba tried at lunge at him several times, but the man's steel tentacles knocked him down. Yet he kept going, relentlessly, again and again.

"Give up," the man hissed. "Why fight when your mate is in danger?"

The lion glanced up and saw that the man was correct, that Nala was barely hanging on to the ledge.

"Nala! Hang on!"

The lioness tried to pull herself up, but slipped, and fell.

"NOO!"

All of a sudden, a metal tendril lashed out, and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. The man turned to Simba and told him, "Now look, I only saved her because I've decided to give you another chance. Either you give up your kingdom to me… or…" He smiled wickedly and added, "…Or I'll break her neck."

"Simba! Don't worry about me! You have to look over the Pride Lands!" Nala cried. A tentacle went around her neck and started clenching.

"It's your choice." The man said. "Your kingdom or her life."

Simba could only stare blankly, the hardest decision of his life on his shoulders… Finally, he a deep breath and bowed, saying, "I…submit."

The man laughed evilly, as he threw Nala into Simba, knocking them both down. "All hail your new ruler... Doctor Octopus!" He crowed, arms and tentacles reaching towards the sky.

--

**One Year Later...**

Doctor Otto Octavius (also known as Doctor Octopus, or Doc Ock for short) smiled wickedly as he gazed over the now desolate Pride Lands, which had become worse than when Scar ruled over it with an iron paw (actually four, but that isn't the point.) Below, animals of various kinds toiled as they created monuments to their new king to the best of their ability. Those who could flee when they had the chance, did, the rest were trapped in a never-ending nightmare.

Doc Ock had allied himself with both the hyenas, as well as the small lioness group that lived outside the Pride Lands. Both groups were eager to take back the land, although the hyenas were pretty wary, after what happened last time.

"Zazu!" barked Doc Ock loudly.

A small hornbill flew down and landed on the armrest of the throne, nervously smoothing down his dirty sapphire feathers. "Y-you called, you're Majesty?"

"Yes. Send a message to Zira. I need to see how she is doing on the west side"

"Y-yes you're Majesty." With a flap of his wings, Zazu was aloft, flapping his wings fiercely until he was out of sight.

"Send in the old pride!" The man shouted, with an evil smirk on his face.

From a small cave emerged a dirty, bedraggled-looking group of lions (sorry, one lion and several lionesses, with one small cub). Hyenas cackled at them as they made their way towards the rock throne, trying not to look at their tormentors. Simba was in the lead, followed by Nala, and their daughter Kiara (Dock Ock had let her live because he saw no threat in her) and the rest of the lionesses.

"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen." Ock sneered. Slowly, Simba lifted his head to gaze coldly at the evil dictator. "Aw… what's the matter? Kitty don't like me? Well too bad! This is my kingdom now! Not yours! And no one's gonna stop me!"

Simba was quiet for a moment before speaking quietly. "Not any more."

"What was that!"

"I said not any more! I'm tired of this!"

"Heh. You forget who's in charge here." Doc Ock snapped his fingers and the hyenas moved in closer. "Remember, I can crush you like bugs!" His steel tentacles hovered dangerously close like snakes, when suddenly, there was a huge burst of light, almost like there had been when Doc Ock had first arrived, and when it cleared, Simba, the Nala, and several others (like Timon and Pumbaa, who just happened to be in the area at the time) were gone!

"What! Find them!" Doc Ock bellowed. The hyena scurried off to do his bidding, leaving the man alone, his face twisted in a sneer "No one takes my victory away from me! Do you hear me! Nobody!"


End file.
